Oragization at Hogwarts
by FoxDemonGirl
Summary: KHHP xover


a/n HP/KH xover Organization 14(yes 14 I added a new member and she's Xemnas' girlfriend) is going to Hogwarts as guards for the school. Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexan, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas, and Roxana are going to Hogwarts. Just so you know this is Harry's 5th year

Ch. The train ride.

The train journey to Hogwarts, in _Roxana_'s opinion was very dull and very cramped. Trying to fit 14 people in one compartment was very hard. In the end Roxana, Luxord, Axel, and Roxas went to find a different compartment (Luxord is only there cause Xemnas thinks they need an adult with them). They looked around and the only compartment that was semi-empty had only 3 people in it, a girl with long bushy brown hair, a boy with red hair and freckles, and a boy with untidy black hair emerald green eyes, and a scar shaped like a bolt of lightning bolt on his forehead.

Harry's Pov.

"Excuse me, is it alright if we sit here?" came a voice from the compartment door. He looked up and saw a girl around 14 or 15 standing there behind her was a group of guys. The girl had long dark brown hair silver eye's and was wearing the same kind of robe that the others were wearing (organization 14 robes) behind her was 3 others all of them were boys, well 2 boys one fully grown man. The older guy had short blonde hair with earrings on his right ear he also had a blonde mustache and goatee. One of the boys had very spiky red hair he was wearing makeup too. And the last boy had kind of spiky blonde hair.

Roxana's Pov.

Hermione nodded and they all came in and sat down. "My name is Hermione Granger this is Ron Weasley," she motioned to the red head "and this is Harry Potter." Then she motioned to the black haired boy.

"My name is Roxana, this is Luxord" she motioned to him "Axel" motioned to him "And Roxas" said Roxana as she motioned to him.

"Pardon my asking but isn't he a little old to be going to school here?" asked Ron as he motioned to Luxord.

"Well he's going to teach duh" said Roxas.

"Oh teach what" asked Hermione.

"Well from what Professor Dumbledore said I was to be teaching History of Magic" said Luxord.

Harry and Ron looked at each other then back to him and asked "What sort of things will you be teaching us"

"Basically if another teacher is not in the room I'll let you do whatever you want" said Luxord. Harry and Ron looked happy at the prospect.

"But what about you 3 you look a little too old to be first years?" asked Hermione?

"We're transfer students," said Roxas.

They sat in the compartment till the door opened and a boy with short golden blonde hair he came in with to other boy, both of the other boys looked like gorillas. "Hello Potter, Weasel, Mudblood" said the boy. "And look there are some new students my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," said Malfoy. "You shouldn't stay in such bad company girl you'll get the stench of blood traitors and mudblood's" he tried to pull Roxana out of the compartment, and before the others could do anything about it Draco got hit from behind by a boy with spiky silver hair and golden eyes.

"Keep you hands off my girlfriend" said Xemnas. He led Roxana back to her seat and he pushed Malfoy out of the compartment along with the gorillas and shut the door before they figured out what had just happened.

"Well next time I know who not to let go with Roxana alone" said Xemnas as he sat down next to Roxana and put his arm around her. "Oh forgive my rudeness my name is Xemnas I'm Roxana's boyfriend."

The rest of the way there passed with little to do till the trolley came by on it there were a great number of sweets. They all each got a bag of 'berty bots every flavored beans', and Chocolate Frogs.

"When they say every flavor what do they mean?" asked Axel. But before one of them could answer Roxas and Roxana started gagging. "What the hell?" asked Axel as he patted Roxas on the back while Xemnas was doing the same to Roxana.

"Dude that tasted like puke," said Roxana. Harry and Ron tried not to laugh at the look on Roxana's face.

"Mine tasted like earwax," said Roxas. Harry and Ron had a harder time while the 2 were trying to get the taste out of their mouths.

After that Luxord, who was really bored, pulled out a deck of cards and asked "Any of you guys know how to play poker or Black Jack?" Roxana, Xemnas, Harry, and Ron started playing cards with him till from somewhere the compartment door opened and a little brown, white, and black Shetland sheepdog puppy appeared and jumped on Roxana's lap while a silver falcon came and landed on Xemnas' shoulder. Axel shut the compartment door again and sat back down to watch the rest of the game.

When they reached the station they walked towards were the first years were headed while Luxord walked with Harry Ron and Hermione up to the castle.


End file.
